


I don't see so easily what you hold in your hands

by Lethally



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1.18 coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens to those dolls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't see so easily what you hold in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write a little ficlet about what Marinette plans to do with the dolls; i'm not sure yet if i'll write a Marichat sequel or not, tbd.

“What?! You can’t do that, Marinette. You’ve spent so much time on those dolls…” Alya’s voice carried throughout the class, everyone turning to see what had caused such excitement. Thankfully the teacher had gone to make photocopies and wouldn’t be back for a few minutes.

Adrien turned slightly on his chair so he could hear what was happening behind him, he had already read the text the teacher had left them with two times, and he was, quite frankly, bored. Marinette was looking embarrassed, her cheek slightly pink while she gestured for Alya to lower her voice. When they saw that nothing interesting was happening, the rest of the class lost interest and the two girls resumed their discussion.

“I know, Alya.” Marinette sighed sadly. “I’ve really enjoyed making these dolls, working on the fabrics and the details, but I can’t keep them if it means endangering you and Ladybug and Chat Noir. I won’t do that to them.” She turned back to the front of the class and Adrien pretended he was reading over the text.

Alya wouldn’t be deterred so easily it seemed. “What are you gonna do with them then? You can’t just throw them away.”

“No, I can’t. Don’t want them falling on the wrong hands. I’ll cut them in pieces and then throw them in the trash.” Adrien frowned at that, he’d been slightly contemptuous of Marinette when she’d told him about the doll in the subway, when he was Chat Noir. But he had seen them after the confrontation, and his was made with real leather and the details were incredibly well done. It would be a shame to have something so precious destroyed.

“Hey, wait! You didn’t tell me, how did you get the dolls back anyway?” That was a good question, Adrien thought, last he’d seen them his Lady had taken them with her, and hadn’t said what she was about to do with them.

“Oh, euh, well, you see, Ladybug she-“ Marinette’s stuttering was cut off as the teacher entered their classroom again. It seemed strange that she would stutter when talking to Alya, she only did that when she was around him, as Adrien, when he was Chat Noir she had no problem talking to him at all. Marinette knew Ladybug? Or did Ladybug know Marinette?

Either way, Adrien had decided that he wouldn’t let those dolls destroyed if he could. Chat Noir had a date tonight.


End file.
